To Stare
by Konaxookami
Summary: "You're staring again," a smile and an eyebrow arches ever so slightly.   "Oh," a sheepish grin, "Does that bother you?"


My willpower is extremely small. There are plenty of things I should be working on, like the next chapter of oWaS and my stories for school...but instead my mind churns this out. My lack of willpower is frightening...

In any case, I don't own Sailor Moon and if there are any errors in this please do excuse them, I have no Beta and I can only catch so much.

**To** **Stare**

* * *

><p>"Haruka."<p>

"Ah?"

"You're staring again," a smile and an eyebrow arches ever so slightly.

"Oh," a sheepish grin, "Does that bother you?"

A light giggle, "Not at all," a well practiced smile, "It's flattering in a strange way,"

"Hah," this time a deeper chuckle, "Well then Michiru, I suppose I'll keep staring then," Haruka's eyes trail up and down the spring dress her partner is wearing and her grin widens, "Since you find it flattering."

Michiru's giggling is hanging in the air and Haruka turns her attention out to the window of Michiru's studio. The glass panes were open today, the warm air of a lazy spring day filtering in. The soft breezes teased Haruka's senses, drawing up words from the streets and snippets of feelings and emotions. Closing her eyes, Haruka lets the winds envelop her.

"It still amazes me how you do that," Michiru's voice breaks through the whispering breezes and Haruka turns back towards her, "How you just sit there and the wind comes to you," she tilts her head, "If the sea did that I do believe the city would be flooded,"

Haruka laughs and then shrugs, "It's not like it's conscious really. It just sort of happens to me," she ponders it, "I _am_ the wind, so in a way it's like they're my connection to the sky. Without the wind I'd just be stuck here with nothing," she raises her hands, "It's a tad different than your powers Michiru. Besides, you've got your mirror-y things you do. The winds just give me a little boost when it come to your precog nonsense,"

"Precog nonsense?" Michiru's laughter is rich this time and she abandons her sketching to join Haruka near the window, "That is certainly an interesting way to put it."

Haruka's smile is as lazy as the breezes fluttering the window shades, "Well I'm an interesting person," the moment Michiru is close enough, Haruka reaches out with a hand and pulls her close, squeezing the smaller hand, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Michiru leans in close to Haruka now, aqua eyes glittering with mirth as she raises an eyebrow, "Yet you stare at me instead of a mirror yes? So I must be so much more interesting than you," she voice is hushed and taunting as she remains mere inches from Haruka's face.

Teal eyes light up with that comment and widen only ever so slightly. Haruka's mouth opens to retort but then closes. Michiru's smile widens in triumph and she leans back, enjoying the slightly disgruntled look on Haruka's face. She takes her free hand and pats Haruka's cheek softly, "There there Haruka. If it's any consolation _I_ find you interesting," she soothes, breaking away from Haruka's grip and going back over to her easel.

"Hmph!" Haruka leans back in her chair and sighs, "It's been too peaceful lately," her words aren't sour, yet Michiru can hear the irritation in them.

"A few months ago you would have given anything to have some peace," Michiru reminds, recounting how tired they had been when the ordeal with Hotaru had finally ended.

"It's weird how that kind of mentality switches when you have nothing to do," Haruka frowns, "This is a stagnant sort of existence,"

Michiru sighs, "This is what the sea is like Haruka," She sweeps her pencil across the page and continues, "It's not like the wind that is always in movement. The sea is stagnant and stationary," she pauses this time, gripping her pencil, "Does that bother you?"

"Ah…I didn't mean it like that," Haruka stands, eyebrows furrowed in guilt, "I just…I mean I'm not used to this, okay?" she runs a hand through strawbale locks and frowns, "Before, when we were fighting, it was something new and strange, and I didn't have time to really relax and I sort of _liked_ that," she admits, "But I've never done this. Stayed in one place for so long, with one person, doing things like this," she lowers her gaze in guilt, "It's just…hard to adjust that's all,"

Michiru puts her pencil down again and closes the distance between the pair, raising her hands to Haruka's cheeks, coaxing her to look up at her, "I know Haruka," she soothes, locking eyes of cerulean with stormy teal, "And you're doing wonderfully for someone who has such trouble with commitment," she smiles, rubbing her thumb across Haruka's cheek.

Haruka's eyes are doubtful and there is a long moment where the only sound in the room is the lazy breeze and Haruka finally sighs, "I suppose I'm just being hasty again," she murmurs, wrapping her arms around Michiru's waist, pulling her close in an embrace, "Maybe I just need to learn to be like these breezes. Slow."

Michiru giggles again, "I'm sure I could give you a few tips as well…" she muses, "Since the ocean is so stagnant," her hands trail to the back of Haruka's scalp, enjoying the feeling of the short locks passing through her fingers.

Haruka grins, "I'm always willing to learn a new trick," she dips her head down to tap her forehead to Michiru's and she pauses, eyes growing serious for a moment as a fond smile crosses her lips now, "I'll stay by you Michiru. I won't leave your side, I mean…I'm not running away from you anymore," she promises, words soft.

"Well…That's a good thing then Haruka, since I don't plan on living in a world without you anymore," she closes the space between their lips for a short kiss, but even that is enough to send her heart racing and for her lips to break into a giddy smile, "Besides, I rather like the thought of you staring at me for many years to come,"

Haruka's breathless laughter answers her, "I like the thought of staring at you too Michiru. For as long as I possibly can." Haruka's lips capture Michiru's this time and she savors the feelings pulsing through her body at the simple contact. This was enough to keep her rooted here. All she needed to do was stare at her personal sea.

* * *

><p>It's odd that when a person (aka me) is really, really busy all they want is a few days off to relax, but when they get those days off they suddenly feel the need to do a lot of things to make up for not having work. This is partially why updates have been pretty much nonexistent for me-since I was recently not busy and I felt the urge to start up five projects at once. (bad bad bad idea) Also, I enjoy having Haruka hear things on the wind, did anyone notice? It basically shows up in every story with these two in it...headcanons and such I suppose...<p>

Anyways, you are all very, very lovely for reading and you would be even MORE lovely if you left a review for me. They're like little seeds that sprout rainbows and kittens and unicorns with MAGIC inside. Plus they make me uber happy, which is always a bonus when I have lots of stressful things happening in life. Thank you again because I really cannot stress my thankfulness enough.

**~konaxookami**


End file.
